Falling Flower Petals
by yuudachi
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha and begins to try to return to a peaceful normal life. However, without warning, Hinata runs into his life, causing him problems. Particularly, a book that starts their interactions. A SasuHina fluff comedy miniseries. [disregards: The last, Chapters 699 and 700]
_DISREGARDS FINAL TWO CHAPTERS ;^) Sasuke has been brought back to Konoha and is coming back to terms with living as normal (STILL HAS HIS DUCKBUTT HAIR AT THIS POINT) A Sasuhina fluff style mini series mess! Have fun Reading this~_

* * *

 **Story:** Falling Flower Petals

 **Chapter:** 1 - Falling Tomatoes

* * *

Sasuke's shoes clacked against the gravel path of the empty street he was passing through. It was a long uncovered area, with no intersections until a few minutes ahead. He had only discovered it a few weeks ago, and it soon became his favourite as it made it easy to avoid people. After all, most of the villagers were always in a hurry so little travelled through this inefficient road. Of course there was the additional problem of the blazing sun hitting his back, but it was a small price to pay for the silence it offered him.

He was returning home after purchasing some groceries. He was particularly excited for the high quality tomatoes he had managed to find. But he would never let anyone know that, especially Naruto. If he did, then Sasuke would have to deal with his teasing for months. He shuddered at the thought. But, it was Naruto who had let him return to this peaceful kind of life. And for that he was grateful. Although, it was difficult for Sasuke to adjust to this new lifestyle.

A sound startled him out of his thoughts. His skin tightened and his entire body was on edge. Who was that. Was something happening to the village? He focused on the sound more, and realised it was the sound of panting and running. His eyes darted looking for the source, and there in the distance was that Hyuga girl… What was her name? Hanako? His mind wandered again, trying to figure out what her name was.

 _No… it wasn't Hanako? Mami? No it definitely started with a H. Himeko? No… Hina… Hinata! That was it._

As much as it annoyed him, he should at least be polite and nod at her. He lifted his head in preparation only to see her less than a meter away from him, running, looking at the ground like a crazed bull. He had no chance to dart away, so he just waited for the inevitable to happen. The impact was strong and the world slowed down for him briefly. His face still remained disinterested, as he was thrown backwards, and landed flat on the ground. Hinata followed, adding more damage with her fall on top of him. As his body finally hit the floor completely, his eyes trailed after the shiny tomatoes that had fallen from the bags he had been holding. They were gone now, there was not hope for them, bruised and dirtied now.

With his hidden excitement gone, Sasuke let out a single, "tch."

He lay still though, waiting for the girl to get up herself. He heard a small "Uuuu." come from Hinata as she lifted her head.

Her eyes widened as she realised that her face was a few centimetres from Sasuke's nose. She rose abruptly, still sitting on Sasuke and began to act flustered. Her cheeks deepened red and she began to stutter with "um's" and "sorry's" coupled with various arm gestures.

Feeling his body begin to wheeze in pain, Sasuke decided enough was enough and he'd have to speak to her.

"I'd appreciate it, if you could get off me Hyuga-san." He said with an icy tone, though some breathlessness was apparent.

Hinata appeared to get even more embarrassed and now almost threw herself off Sasuke. She got up, bowed a few times, with further apologies and ran off.

Sasuke remained lying on the floor, trying to process what had just happened. After realising that this was some clumsy accident, he slowly raised himself to a sitting position. He ruffled his hair as he looked at the carnage of tomatoes on the ground. She had stepped in one as she had run away. Then, his eyes trailed to something he hadn't noticed before. There was a book lying on the ground. It was a handmade book, made of string and paper and it was evidently an item of importance because of the condition it was in.

 _Ah. That girl must have left it here. Ugh. Now I have to return it._

He leaned over and picked it up. It was surprisingly heavy.

He sighed and with some effort, lifted himself up into a standing position. He turned to look behind him, and as he had expected there was not a trace of her left. The sun was beginning to set already so there was no point in him going to return it now. After all, with that flustered behaviour, she would probably think of unnecessary things if he came to return it in the dark.

After salvaging what little groceries he could from the destroyed heap, Sasuke began to make his way back to his home, his body still aching.


End file.
